


Castaway

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family tension, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Secret Relationships, Sheriffs name is John, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "This isn't about you, Stiles, this is about Scott and what you did. You drove him away in hopes that it would make us hate him like we hate you" Stiles stepped back, his face falling with something that should have been shock but felt a lot like a revelation of relief. Johns words fell over him in the next moment, his face stiffening and his shoulders squaring as he spluttered. "That-that's not- I didn't- that didn't come out like-""No I get it dad, poor little six year old stiles had nothing over cute chubby cheeked Scott. Especially when that damn Stiles looked so much like her"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1503





	Castaway

Stiles had long since been the forgotten one. Well, not so forgotten as cast aside. Brown eyes, deep caramel colored skin, and a big, crooked smile filled every nook and cranny of of the household. The younger boy's face covered the walls of the entryway and his achievements, however minor, blanketed the fridge with a pride that ran so deep the papers practically glowed. Stiles had grown up with a mild contentment that came solely from having zero stimulation of care and attention but not being outright abused emotionally or physically. His childhood was viciously quiet, his intelligence and eager curiosity overshadowed by athleticism and the need for constant attention. It didn't bother Stiles as it would most children. When Scott came into the picture Stiles was only six years old, but he could instantly see the raw love that his father carried for the child as soon as the three year old asked him to play catch, something stiles never did.

Scott had been the creation of John Stilinski's marriage to a beautiful, curly headed woman named Melissa McCall. She was a gracious woman, kind in all aspects of her person, a caring mother and a wonderful stepmother. But her attention, as well as the attention of John, was prioritized around Scott and the delights of his chubby cheeks, bright smile, and unyielding innocence.

Stiles never truly minded, there was a placid nature surrounding him that solidified early in his childhood, around the time he had to give up a summer writing program in favor of accompanying Scott at summer camp. He had only been eight at the time, but he knew what it meant. Giving up something important to him for Scott, even back then he knew why he had to do that. Not out of the pure kindness of his heart, but for the probability that maybe this would please his father.

Isn't that the grand cause? The reason for, when you look back on where things may have gone wrong, why a person has such deep insecurities or as many relationship issues as they do. A lack of a relationship with his father; being overshadowed by a sibling; the death of a parent at a young age; what a way to begin a story. Or perhaps this story has already been told. Perhaps this is simply a rendition of a tale told a million times just in a different point of view at a different point in time. However cliche or over-told his tale is, it's his.

_"The dark, unblinking eyes of the woman stared at him as if they were inside of his head and suddenly those green irises were all he could see. They were implanted in his memory and no matter how tightly he shut his eyes, how hard he squeezed the lids shut, he could not get rid of the image of those eyes. Dark, a forest overcast with thick, unrelenting fog that glazed over the green with an imminence that only came with lonely, cold, death: irrevocable and unchanging–"_

Blank. Completely blank like a fresh notebook with a brand new pen hovering over it with no ink in its chamber. Stiles groaned, shoving his laptop away and reaching for his coffee mug instead, holding it up to his lips without taking a drink. The steam rose out of the cup in warm, soothing waves smoothing over his unrested eyes. _'unchanging_ |', the blinking line beside the word taunted him from the screen, blinking with the promise of words unwritten; the promise of words and ideas that haven't yet been visualized or even brainstormed. Stiles set his mug down without taking a drink, using his hand to instead rub hard circles into his eyes, feeling the raw exhaustion that lived there. This feeling didn't bother him much. He was tired and suffering from an unrelenting case of writers block, but he reveled in the thought that something brilliant was brewing beyond his recollection of ideas and thoughts, something that would soon become thousands of words crafted in a cohesive order that he could be proud of.

A cursed sigh fell from his chapped, cold lips as he resolves upon closing his laptop and placing it back into his bag.

"Giving up already?" The warm, deep voice made Stiles' shoulders deflate and his head lift from the storm that his writers block had created. He looked up from his laptop bag, turning his head to the side until his eyes connected with soft, warm green eyes that he had seen that morning. Derek smiled, bringing his hand up to card through Stiles tousled hair as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the mans lips.

"Writers block is kicking my ass this week and Lydia will actually put my head on a stake if I don't give her at least two chapters to work with" Stiles mumbled miserably against Derek's lips. The man chuckled as he pulled away, taking the seat across from Stiles at the cozy coffee house table. Derek reached across and took Stiles' hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly.

"Don't worry, she'll have to go through me to get to you" Derek grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Stiles smiled teasingly. "You and your cozy thumb holes?" He pokes his finger into said thumb hole in Derek's sweater sleeve, making the man roll his eyes and pull his hand away with a blush reddening the tips of his ears.

"Fine, I'll just sit back and watch Lydia put your head on a stake. See if I care" Derek shrugged.

"Okay no, I'm sorry" stiles laughed, reaching across the table to take Derek's hand back into his. "I love your thumb holes, please keep that she-wolf away from me and my head" he whined, bringing Derek's hand up to rub it against his cheek, pouting all the while.

"Fine" Derek rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips pulled with a smile he was trying to restrain. "I guess you've kind of grown on me" he shrugged. Stiles raised his eyebrows as he pulled Derek's hand away from his face, inspecting it carefully.

"Kind of?" He asked, rubbing his thumb gently over the black band on the mans finger. Derek smiled, twisting his hand around until he could lace his fingers with Stiles' again.

"You caught me, I'm madly in love with you. Who told you?" Stiles chuckled.

"Timmy during arts and crafts" Stiles smiled wide. Derek rolled his eyes despite the smile that was threatening to form on his lips.

The look washed away a moment later as Derek remembered why he had entered the coffee shop in the first place. He gripped Stiles' hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly. "So I actually came here for a reason" he said.

"And that would be...?" Stiles trailed off in question, suspicion in his voice.

"Your dad called today. He was leaving a message as I was walking in from work" Derek paused to gauge the mans reaction, but all he got was a locked jaw and emotionless eyes. "Your brother is getting married next month and they want us to go down next weekend" Stiles released a startled laugh, his hand subconsciously squeezing Derek's as his stomach plummeted.

"They want us to spend two weeks in Beacon Hills for Scott's wedding? That's a bit late notice and ironic" he said, rolling his eyes as he picked up his cup of cold coffee and walked it to the counter. "Can I get a refill please. Strongest beans you got" he muttered stoically to the barista. Derek followed him up, placing a hand against the small of the mans back and leaning against his side.

"Stiles-"

"Why is this a thing?" Stiles turned further towards Derek, the mans hand slipping down to his hip. "They call us up, completely out of the blue, to invite us to my brothers wedding? I didn't even know he was seeing someone, the last I heard he was 'finding himself' somewhere is Southern Europe" Stiles flailed, almost dropping the coffee that the barista placed in his hand. He scoffed as he walked back to the table.

"Derek, I'm so tired of going back there thinking I'm going to find something different than I usually do. I only end up sad, disappointed, and slightly more bitter than I already was. It's exhausting" Stiles took a long drink of his coffee, trying to drown out all the anger with caffeine. Derek gently drew Stiles' hands away from his mug and held both of them between his own, leveling him with a soft, patient look.

"Stiles I know your angry but I also know you're not really very angry with your family. I know that you are, but you're more angry at yourself because you know that you're going to go. You're going to go and you're going to be happy for your brother, even though it'll kill you inside. You're going to sit at his wedding, smile, clap, and congratulate him. You're going to make yourself suffer through the weeks leading up to the wedding. You're going to deal with your dad and Melissa even when they're being deprecating. You're going to do it because it's the person you are. You have too big of a heart and you hate it sometimes but it makes you such a great person, and that's why I fell in love with you. You love with that entire heart of yours even if it gets you hurt" Stiles' teeth clenched together, the top grinding against the bottom as he stared into Derek's eyes.

"I know" he whispered, his shoulders leaking tension as he rolled his eyes. Derek smiled, taking one hand off of Stiles' to sweep his thumb against the mans cheek.

"I'll be there with you the whole time" he assured softly. Stiles breathed out slowly, rolling his eyes as he looked down at their hands, thumbing against the matching bands on their fingers.

"Lydia's going to have to find another writer, I'm shipping us off to the Bahamas to spend our days in some resort sipping mojitos and swimming until we look like raisins" Stiles pouted.

"I'll start packing as soon as we get home" Derek smiled, the soft corners of his lips soothing away the remaining tension in Stiles. 

\- 

Stiles sighed for the millionth time since he left the house that morning. His beautiful little cabin of a home in beautiful Oregon. He stared out at the three story inn, watching people walk in and out as he tapped relentlessly on the bag in his lap.

"Rumor has it, if you click your heels three time and say 'theres no place like home', you'll be home in an instant" Stiles turned his head to glare at Derek, finding the mans amused smile.

"I want to be mad at you, but even after a ten hour drive, you still look like sex on legs... sex on legs but also cozy librarian" Stiles takes his eyes over Derek's black jeans and loose grey knitted sweater, thick black reading glasses framing his face and his hair a little ruffled from the place ride. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Are we going inside or did you want to sit in the car for a bit longer?" It was only partially a joke, Derek reaching over to grip Stiles' hand softly. Stiles sighed once again, looking back at the entrance of the inn. It was big but quaint, huge by the standard of such a small town like beacon hills but still small. They had painted it white and replaced the tiny front porch with a wide, wrap around porch that was a few feet wider than the old one. Even the double red doors were replaced with polished white wood with giant windows up and down the frames. Stiles is assuming they changed owners, because the name had changed from _Mel's Inn_ to _the White Lily Inn._

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready" Stiles opened the car door before he could talk himself out of it, forcing his feet out so they couldn't try to stay glued to the floor of the car. Derek followed silently, pushing his glasses up with the knuckle of his right index finger.

"Ten bucks says Melissa still doesn't know your name" Stiles said, trying to lighten his own mood as they pulled their luggage out of the trunk.

"Oh come on, it's been five years, she has to know by now" Derek shook his head, throwing Stiles' duffel bag over his shoulder and gripping two of their suitcases. Stiles grabbed the last one, along with the present they got, shrugging.

"Is that an acceptance of my bet? I can raise the stakes to twenty" Stiles smirked, falling into step with Derek towards the Inn.

"You're on. Twenty bucks. Even though we share a bank account" Derek huffed a laugh, pushing the door open with his shoulder. The inside of _the White Lily Inn_ was decorated in neutral browns and touches of pinks and yellows. There were two couches set in the middle of the main area, a table between them, an armchair adjacent, and four stands on either side of the couches with vases full of white Lily's in all four. The check-in table was to the far right, beside a door to what looked to be where the maids worked. There was wallpaper covering every wall, printed Lily's of multiple colors scattered around them in seemingly no order.

"Oh my god, the flowers are moving. Derek the flowers are alive. I'm going to have nightmares. There's too many flowers! Who needs to decorate with this many flowers? Derek they're moving, look!" Stiles tapped the mans shoulder incessantly, staring hard at the wallpaper.

"Stiles, the flowers are not moving, they– stepmom at 12:00"

"Stiles!" Stiles turned quickly, slapping on a smile as Melissa strode up to them with her arms held open. The woman was still all beautiful curves and fiery edges. Her deep brown curls were pulled up in a neat bun, some pieces hanging down to shape her face. A light pink sundress shaped her body perfectly with lace covering the part at her chest, falling to her knees, her yellow high heels somehow matching perfectly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it" Melissa wrapped him in a hug, holding it for two seconds before pulling away and looking up at Derek, her eyebrows raising and her lips parting just a bit. "And... it's nice to see you.." she trailed off awkwardly, leaning in for a stiff hug with Derek.

"Melissa, you remember Derek, _twenty bucks_ " Stiles smiled, hiding the last part with a cough.

"It's nice to see you, Melissa" Derek smiled politely, glaring at Stiles when the woman wasn't looking.

"Yes, you too. Well, I have to go attend to some wedding stuff, but you two get comfortable and I'll let John and Scott know that you've arrived" Melissa was turning on her heels before the two could respond, striding off back where she had come in from.

"You owe me twenty bucks" Stiles smirked, starting towards the front desk.

"Yes, ill take it out of our _shared_ bank account right away" Derek rolled his eyes.

"That would be appreciated"

They reaches the front desk and Stiles smiled at the man working there. A pale man wearing an expensive looking charcoal grey suit was tapping away at a keyboard, talking into an earpiece impatiently about something like bed linens or towels, something with a indecent thread count. Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at Derek, flicking his eyes towards the bell sitting there. Derek immediately moved it far from Stiles, giving the man a warning look. Stiles stuck his tongue out, his nose scrunching as he nudged the mans ankle with his foot.

"How can I help you?" Stiles jumped, flitting his eyes from Derek to the suit man, who was now smiling at them. His name tag read _Randy_ , even though Stiles thought he totally looked like a Bill, sort of like Hal from Malcolm in the Middle, but more Bill-ish.

"Yes, I have a reservation for Stiles Stilinski" He said. Randy (Hal/Bill) started typing on his keyboard again, looking intently at the screen before frowning.

"Oh, there must have been a mistake. I have you in a room with a single bed, I can call someone if you need me to" randy said. Stiles raised his eyebrows, looking from Randy to Derek as he placed his elbow on the desk, placing his chin on his hand with a hum.

"No Randy, that's okay, we were actually planning on _sharing_ the bed" Stiles said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. Randy stared at them for a long moment, flicking his eyes between them both before gasping and creating an 'o' with his mouth.

" _Ohh_ " his cheeks flames red Derek shook his head at Stiles' amusement.

"There you go, Randy" Stiles chuckled.

"Room 18, third floor, enjoy your stay" Randy slid the key onto the desk and purposefully looked away as the tip of his ear blazed red. Derek gently gripped Stiles' elbow, thanking the poor man as he dragged Stiles away.

"Poor man will probably keel over when he checks in my Aunt Penelope with her lover Paula" Stiles said.

"Because they're gay too?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows as he twirled the key on his finger.

"Nope" Stiles popped the 'p'. "Cause Paula is a stuffed raccoon" He said, a delightful smile on his face. "They're _lovers_ " Derek's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh Aunt Penelope" Derek sighed.

"'Oh Aunt Penelope' indeed" Stiles laughed, pressing the button for the elevator. They lugged all of their bags inside, their shoulders brushing.

"Next time we stay at an Inn, it better be for vacation purposes. I'm talking lots of drinking, lots of smiles, and a hell of a lot of sex" Stiles said, shaking his head as he stabbed the button for the third floor with an aggressive finger. Derek chuckled, nudging his elbow against Stiles'.

"We can still do all three of those things. If I'm going to see your aunt cozying up with a dead raccoon, I'm going to need at least two shots and a blowjob" Derek shook his head, cringing at the image.

"How about cheap mini bar tequila and rimming?" Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. He placed his hand on Derek's lower back and slipping it down into his back pocket.

"Even better" Derek hummed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles', kissing them softly as the elevator doors opened. A gasp yanked them from their moment, their heads whipping up to the three blondes standing in the hall before them. Stiles recognized the youngest as Erica Reyes, who went to his high school those short six years ago. The girl was staring at them with a smirk upon her blood red lips, her blue eyes dancing with amusement as the older blonde woman beside her blanched.

"Pardon us" the woman snapped, her hands pressed against her chest as she stepped to the side, waiting for them to exit. Stiles bit his cheek hard to refrain himself from laughing as he grabbed their luggage and followed Derek out of the elevator. The woman glared at them as she gripped the blonde mans elbow and tugged him into the elevator. Erica winked at them before stepping in beside her parents.

"They gave me Richard and Emily vibes" Stiles said upon the shutting of the doors before bursting out with laughter. Derek's laughter mingled beautiful with his as they stumbled slightly down the hall. "Ugh, I did not miss this town" Stiles huffed, his laughter dying down as he found their room. He sighed as he dropped their bags at the foot of their bed, shrugging his shoulders back to stretch them. Derek shut them door and placed his own bags beside Stiles' before being thrown back onto the bed.

"Wow, a little warning" Derek spluttered as Stiles crawled up to straddle him. "Oh, we're starting this early?" He raises his eyebrows, watching Stiles unbutton and unzip his jeans with ease.

"Um, _yeah_ , do you know how amazing your ass looks in these jeans? It practically has a sign on it that says 'eat me' in big, flashing letters" Stiles huffed, tugging Derek's jeans down his thighs.

"I'm not complaining, I just thought there'd be a little wooing first" His words were a bit breathy as Stiles kissed at his hips, dragging his jeans down past his knees. "Maybe a little foreplay, some role play even" His jeans hit the floor with a thud and Stiles nudged him until he flipped onto his stomach. "I could have been a maid, brought you some pillow mints after you called angry about the lack of pillow mints..." Stiles dragged his boxers down, biting at the plumpness of his ass "I could have been a confused foreigner looking for my family and you were there to comfort me, but that's a little dubious in consent" his breath stuttered as Stiles gripped each ass cheek and spread them apart, his breath fanning over his hole. "But again, I'm not complain– fuck" Derek lost all train of thought at the first long, wet lap at hole, his thighs instantly shaking as Stiles pressed a wet, hot kiss to the clenching hole.

"The whole maid thing isn't a bad idea" Stiles whispered, teasing his tongue against the rim. "Keep that in mind" he pressed his thumb against Derek's perineum, his tongue dipping past the tight ring of muscle of his hole, sliding against his walls, moaning at how hot and smooth they were. Derek gasped, rutting down against the bed as Stiles started a viscous pace of thrusting his tongue in and out, swirling the tip of it just barely inside of his hole, lapping a it, and massaging his perineum. Derek was shaking and moaning out within minutes, almost completely falling apart when Stiles slipped two fingers inside of him, his walls giving a weak attempt at resisting the intrusion. He was wet and slick from Stiles' saliva when the two digits slipped inside, rubbing skillfully against his walls and instantly pressing up against his prostate with one, precisely measured thrust. Derek cried out, his mind reeling with how well Stiles knew his body, eyes squeezing shut with the heat filling every inch of him. Stiles' fingers pressed into his prostate with every thrust, his tongue lapping at Derek's entrance, dipping between his fingers every so often and making Derek's stomach clench with pressure and heat.

"Stiles, Stiles please" Derek whined, pushing back against Stiles' face, chasing the constant stream of pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby" Stiles whispered, his voice rough and husky, filling Derek with a new pleasure at the sound of it. The man whimpered, his body pulsing and shaking as he pressed down into the mattress, Stiles' fingers and tongue shoving him off of the edge and into a white, hot empty space of pure pleasure and tingles as he came, untouched, onto the blanket, gripping at the material helplessly. His breathing came in stuttering gasps as Stiles guided him gently down from his high, his fingers gone and his tongue gently lapping and kissing at his hole.

"Hmm, I love eating you out" Stiles chuckled, wiping his mouth, then kissing Derek's temple as he wiped his fingers on the blankets.

"We need a new blanket" Derek said breathlessly. Stiles laughed, shifting to lay on his side, pressing his forehead against Derek's. 

-

"Stiles" the man froze as he was just about to open the doors to the Inns restaurant, his limbs locking up. He heaved a high, shared a calming look with Derek, then turned around. His father and Melissa stood on either side of Scott, the boy's face filled with a bright smile. Stiles' father was staring at him intently, his voice just as hard and weighted as it was when he was sixteen. Stiles slapped on a warm smile and accepted the tight hug from his stepbrother.

"Of my god, I'm so glad that you could make it. Mom said she saw you, but I haven't been able to find you" Scott spoke cheerfully.

"Yeah, been unpacking and settling in" stiles shrugged, patting Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was my fiancé's idea to do the whole two week extravagant get together but it's going to be nice having everyone around for a while" Scott smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it's going to be nice" Stiles said, trying hard not to laugh at his own words.

"Yes well, having _family_ around is always nice" John said, clearing his throat as he straightened out his suit jacket. Stiles wanted to ask why the man put such an emphasis on the word, but he felt like it was a matter that happened before they came down, so he didn't concern himself with it.

"You two should join us for dinner" Melissa said, smiling sweetly. Before Stiles could graciously decline, Scott's face was lighting up in that puppy like way it does.

"Yeah, eat dinner with us, please?" He asked. Normally, while stiles wouldn't hesitate to say no to an awkward situation, there was a tugging feeling in his gut that prevented him from crushing his stepbrothers hopes. Stiles looked up at Derek, praying to any deity he could think of that the man had suddenly developed a horrible stomach bug. But the man was too sweet, and he simply smiled at Stiles.

"We'd love to" he tried to choke down the anguish creeping into his throat at the pinched expression his father gave before it went blank, but he needed tequila for that. He let the three go first, watching on in silent terror as Scott sat between Melissa and John, receiving a kiss on the forehead from her and a soft pat to the shoulder from him.

"On my signal, stab my leg really hard with your fork so I start bleeding and you have to rush me to the hospital" Stiles whispered as he took of his suit jacket.

"Can't I just use the knife?" Derek asked.

"I guess, but it'll be more dramatic and angsty if it's a fork" stiles shrugged as he sat down. The table was square, Stiles thanked god for small miracles as he and Derek sat on one side alone, having to move their chairs a bit closer.

"So, Stiles hows work? Last I heard you were accepting an internship at some newspaper" Scott asked, looking innocently curiously as the waiter placed the menus in front of them.

"Um, yeah, The Oregon Journal, it was a pretty cool place. But there was this woman who read one of my articles and said I should be doing more so she offered to fund a book" Stiles smiled, ignoring the fact that these events took place four years ago.

"Oh! Scott just got funding for a new little project of his own" Melissa smiled, looking absolutely delighted as she placed her hand on Scott's. Stiles choked on his accomplishment and smiled.

Derek cleared his throat and politely asked, "What's the project?"

"Oh it's nothing" Scott waved his hand. "It's just a little charity thing that I came up with from working at the local vet. I pick up local strays, rehabilitate them and give them away free of any charges" he said.

"Wow, very morally generous of you, that must cost a fortune though" stiles pointed out, really wishing he was holding the worlds largest bottle of whisky.

"I get donations from some local pet lovers and I fundraise quite a bit" Scott shrugged.

"Can I get you all something to drink?" Stiles looked up at the waiter in silent appreciation

"A glass of whisky straight and a water please" he said, smiling gratefully.

"I'll have an ice tea" Stiles heard Derek order. From the choice, Stiles knew Derek was feeling nervous but not too nervous. He had learned that the tea was a good in between of completely panicked and downright jolly. Stiles didn't pay attention to anyone else's drink order as he straightened his tie and glanced over at Derek, wondering what his signal should be.

"It's awfully nice catching up with _family_ , isn't it Stiles?" John asked, pushing his napkin wrapped utensils from side to side.

"Now John" Melissa muttered, looking over Scott and at her husband. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, no time is time away from aunt Penelope" he laughed, pulling a chuckle from Derek and a huff of a weak laugh from Scott. Melissa and John stared at him blankly, their eyebrows slightly drawing down.

"Now that is no way to speak of family. That woman has always given you wonderful gifts for Christmas and your birthday. She's always very nice to you boys" Melissa chided. Stiles leaned back in his chair a bit surprised.

"I know, I just meant.... never mind" Stiles sighed, looking around for the waiter with his whisky.

"Anyways" the woman cleared her throat, throwing something of a warning look at Stiles, like she used to do when he was eight and couldn't sit still in restaurants. "Did you hear that Scott is taking college classes now?" She asked.

"No, no I didn't. What are studying?" Stiles asked as the waiter finally came with their drinks. He took a big sip of his whisky, his face pinching up with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm studying to be a Veterinarian. I'm hoping to one day take over Doctor Deaton's place" Scott said.

"It's wonderful. He works so hard and he still makes time for his friends and family" John clapped Scott in the back with a gentle but firm hand, his lips curling up. "And _family_ is important" his eyes flicked back to Stiles, causing the boy to furrow his eyebrows again.

"W-" Stiles' question was cut off by the waiter asking what they wanted to order, which caused a spark of panic to run through Stiles, looking down at his unopened menu.

"They have Carne Asada tacos" Derek said, leaning towards Stiles.

"Ooh, yeah I'll take that" stiles smiled up at the waiter. "And do you have curly fries?" The waiter stared down at him for at least thirty seconds before Stiles said "okay, seasoned fries then please" sighing and tapping the table.

"Good to know your obsession with curly fries hasn't changed" Scott chuckled.

"Oh Scotty boy, that will never change. I want people to eat curly fries at my funeral, Derek get on that please" Stiles glanced at the man, earning an eye roll and an amused smile.

"That's a bit morbid, isn't it?" Melissa asked. "We're at dinner, hon" she said.

"I- it was just a joke" he laughed breathily, raising his hands, then immediately reaching down to take another long sip of his drink.

"So have you met Scott's fiancé?" Melissa asked, smiling swiftly with the change of subject.

"No, not yet" Stiles' smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "But I'm sure they're wonderful" he didn't miss the quizzical look he got from Scott at his use of pronoun, he just didn't question it.

"Oh Alison is great! She is just the smartest woman I've ever met, strong and talented too. Beautiful as well, like Audrey Hepburn" Melissa smiled.

"Yeah... she's great" stiles squinted at the tiny frown that flicked across Scott's face before it lifted up again.

"She's fantastic. I'm just hoping we get some grandchildren, she's our holy grail for little ones" Stiles frowned, looking towards Derek and sharing a similar pained look.

"Thanks Mel" he mumbled, taking a larger swing of his whisky.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by that, I just meant..." Melissa trailed off with a little awkward cough.

"You meant biological grandchildren, something the gay son can't give you, I get it" he waved it off with another swig of his whisky, grunting when the drop fell on his tongue.

"I didn't mean anything by it, dear" Melissa said.

"Yes, she was just stressing her importance of _family_ " John said, making Stiles' bones shiver with the emphasis. The waiter came back over with their food, taking Stiles' glass for a refill.

"So, where is your fiancé now, Scott?" Derek asked as he delicately tucked into his steak. Stiles sighed upon hearing the mans voice, shutting his eyes for a second.

"She's having dinner with her father, stepmother and half siblings. They wanted to get together just the four of them for one night. We're all having breakfast in the morning if the two of you would like to come" he smiled, fork pausing in his asparagus.

"We wouldn't want to impose" Stiles said, choking down a piece of taco to say it, the tortilla scratching his throat.

"No, it wouldn't be an imposition at all, you're my brother, I'd love it if you would be there" he said, that same little twinkle of puppy dog flitting around in his eyes. Stiles stared just a bit too long and he was cracking under the weight.

"We'd love to" he looked back down at his plate and took a large bite so he wouldn't accept anymore gathering requests.

"Gathering with _family_ is mighty important" Stiles stared hard at his father through his entire chewing of his bite, but the man gave off no indication as to what he was talking about or why he was putting so much emphasis on family.

"I get that. I'd love to see my family more, unfortunately they live in New York" Derek said.

"Scott spent some time in New York a few months ago. He met some lovely people, I'll show you the photos some time" Melissa said, smiling proudly Scott shrunk into his seat a bit, chewing slowly on his food. Derek cleared his throat but didn't try to initiate any more conversation, focusing solely on eating as much steak in as little time as possible.

"So what's new with you pops? Anything juicy in the world of service?" Stiles asked, flicking a seasoned fry off of his taco, wishing desperately that it was a curly fry.

"Oh nothing eventful. I've just been focused on _family_ these last few weeks" he said, not looking up from his steak.

"Okay, what the hell is the point you're trying to make with the whole emphasis thing? You've said the word 'family' at least twelve times since we ran into you in the hall. Is this about my moving? Did I miss a birthday or something? What's the issue?" Stiles exploded, his voice just a tad louder than it should have come out. Melissa looked mortified, Scott looked pained, Derek did not look surprised, and John looked down right over with the entire night.

"I'm just trying or get across the point that when certain events take place, it is important to limit those events to family and close friends" John said lowly.

"Okay? I'm still not catching your drift here, dad" stiles raised his hands.

"I'm talking about the man you've brought to your brothers wedding" John spared a quick glance towards Derek's. "The man you've probably been on a few dates with and we're caught making out with in the damn elevator. You know the Reyes' have been a valuable friend and asset to the station since before even I was a deputy? And now you've gone and embarrassed our family by traipsing around with your little boyfriend. And we're all just sitting here like this is all dandy and fine" John seethed, dropping his utensils to clatter against the plate.

Stiles felt like a heavy force slammed into his chest, forcing his back against the chair. A breath rushed out of his lungs and he couldn't bring himself to look at Derek, too scared of what the mans face was doing. Derek was probably looking very calm, and that would only anger stiles more.

"' _Traipsing around with your little boyfriend',_ " he repeated.

"Stiles" Derek warned, placing a gentle hand on his thigh beneath the table. But Stiles was already leaning forward and debating on shoving a fork into his own esophagus.

" _'Traipsing around with your little boyfriend'_ " he said a bit slower, his eyes boring into his father. 

"Your father doesn't have against you having a boyfriend, but it is quite shameful to be seen doing such inappropriate things in such a public place" Melissa said calmly, only angering Stiles further.

"I do not have a 'boyfriend'." Stiles said through gritted teeth, whipping his head to look at Melissa. "I have a husband" He gripped Derek's hand on his thigh and placed it on the table, their wedding bands fully exposed, looking back at the shocked look on his fathers face.

"Wha– when did you get married? How could you get married and not tell your own parents?" John asked, looking appalled.

"I did tell you! I sent you a wedding invitation three months in advance" stiles said, his body hot. Now was the time that the waiter came back with his whiskey, and he downed half of it as soon as he released it.

"Well perhaps it got lost in the mail" John shrugged. Stiles blanched, squeezing Derek's hand so he wouldn't go for the fork.

"Oh, I'm sure Aunt Julie's card got lost in the mail too, seeing as you both live in the same area and have the same mail man. But wait! Aunt Julia was at my wedding Aunt Julia got us a salad spinner" Stiles said, unraveling by the second. Scott was staring at his hand still, a sullen expression on his face.

"You're the reason that poor woman postponed her hip surgery?" Melissa asked, her mouth open with shock.

" _What_?" Stiles' head was reeling.

"Well why didn't you call?" John asked. "You didn't think your father would have liked to attend your wedding?"

"I did think that, which is why I sent you a _wedding_ _invitation_. It's not like we chit chat every day, you call me maybe once a month and usually when I call, I get the voicemail. There was an entire table empty at my wedding so don't fucking blame that on me" Stiles threw his napkin down on the table, stood up so quickly his chair almost fell over, downed the rest of his whiskey and stormed away. He could vaguely hear Derek follow, but the blood was rushing to his head and his hands were shaking and his legs felt a lot weaker than they usually are.

"Stiles" stiles stormed towards the elevators. "Stiles, wait" a hand gripped elbow and he turned quickly, wiggling free from the hold with a ludicrous laugh.

"Woah, oh, careful there buddy, don't want to be seen _'traipsing'_ around" he yelled, holding his hands up. Derek's face fell, looking at Stiles with thin lips, swimming eyes, and flushed cheeks. Stiles sighed, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"I'm sorry" he gripped Derek's hips and pulled the man close, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders, burying his face in the mans neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I didn't mean to take it out on you" He whispered, running his fingers through the mans hair.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Let's just go upstairs, get drunk on cheap mini bar booze, make out and watch Gilmore Girls" Derek said.

"Gay. I love it" Stiles nodded. Derek laughed, pulling Stiles into the elevator.

"I'm sorry sir, please at least a foot apart in the elevator. We have a bit of a reputation in here" Derek said, pushing Stiles' shoulder.

"Shut up" Stiles laughed, gripping at Derek's suit jacket, pulling the man close and wrapped his arms around his torso. He smiled at Derek, nudging his nose against his stubbled jaw. "I love you so much, my traipsing little boyfriend" he cooed, kissing Derek's cheek.

"I love you too, baby" Derek chuckled. The doors opened and they walked out wrapped up in each other.

"Mm, I'm gonna go get a soda for our drinks, cue up Gilmore Girls?" Stiles asked, patting Derek's chest.

"You got it. Oh, and get candy, I want chocolate" Derek said, kissing Stiles lips before beginning to back away.

"A Twix and peanut M&Ms for the traipsing little boyfriend, got it" Stiles smiled wide.

"Oh you treat me so well" Derek pressed his hand to his chest. Stiles rolled his eyes, watching Derek walk away for a moment or two before turning the opposite way. He pulled his wallet out as he walked, trying to get the memories of the night out of his head sooner rather than later. He turned the corner and gasped as he watched a very ambitious brunette grab a handful of an Asian woman's ass.

"Wow, eye full of ass" he covered his eyes with his hand, squeezing them shut just for comfort.

"Shit, I–I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened" he could hear footsteps tapping against the carpet down the hall but he was afraid to open his eyes again.

"You're good now" a sweet little voice said, albeit a little raspy. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, blinking twice at the woman before him. She had smoothed out her plaid skirt and redid the top button of her white button down. Her fish nets had a run in the them but the little mess went well with the scuffed doc martens. "Sorry about the show. Unless you're some asshole who was actually looking through his fingers and enjoying it" the woman said.

"Um, no, I'm super gay. My husband is actually waiting for me. Just came for some candy and soda" he pointed towards the vending machines. The Asian woman made an 'oh right' face and stepped aside.

"Right, Sorry. I'm Kira by the way" she said, leaning against the wall as he feed his first dollar into the machine. "I know you probably didn't come to the vending machines to talk to a random stranger but I don't know anyone else here all that well, and I tend to ramble when I'm nervous and I'm beyond nervous. Anyways, yeah, I'm Kira. I'm 21, philosophy major" she said quickly, stiles was impressed by her complete lack of social graces, usually that's him.

"I'm Stiles" he chuckled softly as Derek's Twix bar fell down. "26, book writer. You're a little baby, so cute and full of life" he wants to pinch her cheek but he has a decent handle on his social graces. she just smiled wide and blushed.

"Oh you write books? That's cool, I want to write books" she smiled.

"Philosophy books?" He asked, laughing softly as he fed another dollar into the machine.

"Philosophy based books" she chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bug you, I'll just–"

"No, no you didn't bug me, in fact if you see me at all these next two weeks, you come and say hi. Don't worry if I look busy or I'm talking to someone, or even if I'm at a table full of people, you come and you say hi. Okay?" He smiled, his peanut M&Ms falling too.

"Okay. Thank you stiles, it was nice meeting you" Kira smiled wide and warm, making Stiles stomach flutter with that feeling you get when a baby kitten meows and nudged it's head against your leg. He cooed to himself as he walked away, like she was a tiny stray kitten. He sighed the whole time he was getting his Reese's cup and two colas, then all the way to his and Derek's room.

"What's wrong? We're excited, no more pouty, _excited_ " Derek said upon Stiles' sighing into the room. Stiles set down the candy and soda and pressed himself into Derek's chest, hugging his waist and squeezing.

"I met a pretty Asian girl in the hallway and she's so lost and young and obviously in love with whoever she was making out with" stiles sighed again.

"All you did was go to the vending machine" Derek chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles' back.

"It was an eventful trip to the vending machine" he pouted.

"Hmm, well if we see her, we'll adopt her" Derek shrugged.

"That's what I said, just not so gay dad-ish" stiles said, pulling his head away to smile at Derek.

"I'm going to be a gay dad some day, may as well start now" he shrugged. Stiles laughed, shoving the man onto the bed so they could get mini bar drunk, eat candy, and watch Netflix.

-

Stiles flinched awake, squinting at the tinge of light coming in through the curtains. He looked around blearily, trying to figure out why he had been yanked from sleep. A loud pounding at the door made him flinch again, a loud groan leaving his lips.

"What time is it?" He grumbled as he slid out from beneath the sheets. The room was warm, the buzzing of the heater still whirring.

"Either too fucking late or too fucking early, who the hell is at the door?" Derek mumbled into the pillow, turning to lay on his stomach, the sheets barely covering him. Stiles stood up and slipped his boxers on, the pounding on the door pausing. He kneeled on the bed and moved the sheets up to Derek's hips to cover the mans lower boy then pressing a soft kiss at his temple. The pounding on the door resumed, making Stiles growl as he hopped off of the bed. He yanked the hotel door open with a glare at whoever was there.

"I didn't know you were married!" Stiles' glare was wiped off of his face instantly as Scott shoved his way into the room, tears falling from his red, bloodshot eyes. "You're my brother! You're my _big brother_ and I didn't fucking know you were married. I didn't go to your wedding!" The door slowly fell shut as Stiles stared at Scott, Derek slowly sitting up in the bed, keeping the sheets close to his hips.

"Scott, it's like 5am, what are you doing?" Stiles asked, watching Scott pace back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"I saw the invitation too!" Scott threw his hands up, more tears falling down his flushed, wet cheeks. "I saw it and I was going to call you and I.... I didn't. I didn't go to your wedding and now you're here at mine and I don't deserve to have you here! _I suck_! I'm a terrible brother and you've always been so good to me, even though our parents have always been hard on you for no reason. They favored me even though you were the better kid, you were the best at everything yet you always sat back and let them praise me for the tiniest, stupidest fucking things. And look where that got me! I'm 23, I've never had a serious relationship, I have no real friends, I can't hold down a steady job because I have no actual skills, I don't know how to live alone, and I'm basically just an overgrown five year old!" Scott was yelling by now, tugging at his hair and struggling to pull in breaths. Stiles' head was reeling, and he was still only in his underwear.

"Scott, calm down" Stiles gripped the younger mans shoulders, forcing him to stop pacing. "Breathe" Scott pulled in a deep, shaky breath upon direction, nodding to himself as he released it then pulled in another. "It's okay, you-"

"It's not okay!" Scott broke from Stiles' grasp and took a step away. "You agreed to spend two weeks with our _parents_ , who have never treated you the way that they should, and watch this _stupid_ fucking wedding!" Scott flailed.

"Scott, you're my little brother, I'd spend a million weeks with Mel and Dad if it meant making you happy" Stiles said softly, taking a careful step towards the distressed boy. He could vaguely here rustling of what he assumed was Derek getting dressed, but he couldn't take is eyes off of Scott. Scott stopped flailing, his limbs freezing as he stared at Stiles with something like exhaustion and amazement.

"Even after all this time..." he whispered. "Even after all the shit mom and dad put you through with their deprecating behavior and passiveness, you still manage to be the kindest, most forgiving person in the world" more tears fell from Scott's eyes as he threw himself at Stiles, wrapping his arms around the older mans torso and burying his wet face in his neck. Despite being half naked, Stiles wrapped Scott in a hug, hushing the boy softly. Stiles looked up at Derek, the man watching from the bed, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt.

"Scotty, what has you all upset? I know it can't just be because of me" Stiles asked softly, rubbing his hand along the younger mans back. Scott breathed out shakily, sniffling as he pulled away from Stiles. He stumbled back until he fell into the chair of the desk by the window.

"I'm not happy" he whispered, looking a lot more tired than he had a second ago. "Everything is wrong and I can't figure out how to go about moving forward" Scott ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at the roots. Stiles paused just long enough to pull on sweatpants before kneeling down beside Scott and placing his hand on the younger mans arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean... I don't know how I feel, about _anything_. I don't know how to think for myself" Scott's voice was filled with pain, tears still leaking down from his tired eyes. Stiles sighed, reaching his hand up and wiping his brothers tears away.

"Scott, if there is one thing that I learned from growing up with parents that didn't really think twice about you, is that you _always, always_ have to listen to your heart" he said, gripping Scott's arm gently but firmly. "If you don't feel right, find something that does make you feel right. I promise you, it's so much better to go for what you want than it is to settle. Just listen to your heart, the rest will follow" stiles shrugged gently squeezing Scott's arm. Scott stared at him for a long moment, staring but not seeing, lost in his own thoughts as stiles rubbed soothing circles on his arm with his thumb.

"You're right" Scott nodded, berating shakily.

"I know. Big brothers usually are" stiles laughed softly, cracking a smile out of Scott. "Look, you probably haven't slept at all, so why don't you lay down for a bit while Derek and I go get breakfast?" Stiles suggested as he stood up. Scott nodded distantly, standing up after Stiles. "You can lay down in here and I'll bring you coffee and a muffin" Stiles gently guided Scott to the bed, encouraging the younger man to lay down.

"You're the best big brother in the world, you know that right?" Scott asked, his eyes red and teary as he looked up at stiles.

"Yeah, I know" stiles shrugged, smiling easily. "Get some rest, buddy" Stiles left the boy's side and quickly grabbed his shoes, gesturing for Derek to follow him. They silently walked out of the room, grabbing hoodies, wallets, and phones on their way out.

"Wow. Family revelations so early in the morning" Derek chuckled as he pulled on his hoodie. Stiles laughed, shaking his head as he shoved his phone and wallet into the pockets of his sweats.

"That was insane. I've never felt so sad and happy at the same time. I always thought that Scott just didn't realize how they treated him so differently, but he did and he's recognizing it" Stiles blew a breath out as he wrapped an arm around Derek's waist, the mans arm going around his shoulders.

"It's good. Maybe it'll make Mel and John realize that they do it" Derek shook his head, pulling Stiles further into him. They turned the corner, and Stiles gasped.

"Kira!" The young beautiful Asian gasped and dropped her room key, jumping a few inches in the air and squeaking. She turned towards them, slapping her hand against her chest with wide eyes. She was wearing a grey knitted beanies, a Rolling Stones tee shirt, black jeans, and knee high boots, the tips of her black hair reaching down to her shoulders.

"Oh, Stiles!" She smiled wide upon seeing him. "Hi!"

"Hey sweetie" he smiled. "This is my husband, Derek" he placed his hand on the mans chest.

"Oh! He's pretty" Kira held her hand out for Derek to shake.

"I think so too" Stiles chuckled as Kira and Derek shook hands.

"I'm sorry. I was up all night, my brain to mouth filter hadn't yet kicked in" she blushed.

"That's alright. It's very nice to meet you Kira" Derek smiled. "Would you like to join us for coffee?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose" Kira shook her head, taking a small step back as her cheeks pinked.

"Nonsense, I want to get to know your pretty little face" stiles said, laughing softly. "I also want to talk about the girl you were feeling up by the vending machine" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, his face dropping when Kira's face fell.

"She's no one" Kira waved it off in a whisper, her face lifting up a moment later. "I'd love to join you guys, lead the way" Stiles smiled gently at her, placing his hand on her elbow and gingerly guiding her along. 

-

"Stiles, if you introduce me to one more member as your ex boyfriend, I'm divorcing you" Derek grumbled before downing the rest of his champagne and taking another from the waiter carrying them around. Stiles laughed into his cup of whiskey, smiling innocently at the man after taking a sip.

"Well technically you are my ex boyfriend. You _were_ my boyfriend and _now_ you're my husband. There's a difference" he paused to laughed at his own joke. "Plus, seeing how uncomfortable people get when I do it is going to be the highlight of my night" Derek rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his champagne.

"We're barely on night two and I'm already tired of it" Derek grumbled into his glass, shifting to stand closer to Stiles.

"Me too. I miss our bed, but having the sheets changed every time we do it, is quite satisfying. Can we get a maid?" Stiles' eyes lit up with the question.

"A maid to replace our lube and cum covered sheets after we fuck? Yes, because that's not a surefire way to lure in the weirdos" Derek laughed.

"Ehh, you're right. We'll eventually catch them–"

"I do not want to know where you're about to take that sentence" Derek quickly interrupted, downing the rest of his third glass of champagne. Stiles laughed, polishing off his whiskey.

"Stiles, it's time for dinner" Melissa said as she was passing, her long, silk blue dress trailing behind her. Stiles mimicked the woman before turning to get another glass of whiskey. Derek placed his hand on Stiles' lower back as they were walking to the table, rubbing gentle circles into the younger mans suit jacket. Stiles sat with Derek to his left at the end of the table and his aunt Julie to his right. Scott was across from him, Melissa to his left and an empty stool at his right. His father was sitting at the head of the table, another man looking equally firm and impassive at the other end. Beside the empty stood was another woman, her hair a soft blonde and her features all defined but soft. Stiles smiled politely at everyone, sending an encouraging wink to Scott.

"We're just waiting for Alison" Scott said, smiling back at Stiles, the corners of his lips didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm assuming you're her parents?" Stiles asked, turning towards the man and the blonde woman. "I'm Scott's step-brother, Stiles" he smiled.

"My name is Chris, and this is my wife" the man, once impassive and blank, smiled and it seemed to break his features into something softer and less harsh.

"I'm Bianca, it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled, nodding her head sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine. This is my husband, Derek" Stiles placed his hand on Derek's arm, smiling wide. The table went silent as the smiles of Alison's parents were wiped off of their faces. 

"Dear lord" he heard his father mutter. Before stiles could question what he assumed, the door to the restaurant were opening and a brunette woman in a beautiful form-fitting, strapless black dress. Stiles' face fell as the woman sat down beside Scott, her apologies missing his ears as he vividly remembered her ass being grabbed by his new Asian friend.

"Alison, this is my brother" Scott introduced, gesturing out towards him. Alison looked up, her big brown eyes widening, her chest deflating with the breath that was yanked out of her. They stared for a long moment as Stiles' shock settled low in his gut. Stiles stood up and offered his hand and a soft smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Alison" he said.

"U-um yes. It's lovey to finally meet you as well" she said, clearing her throat as she shook his hand. "This is my husband, Derek" Stiles introduces as he sat back down silently, picking up his whiskey glass and taking a long swig of it. He looked over at Derek, who raised his eyebrows in obvious question, but Stiles shrugged and jerked his head in an 'I'll tell you later' manner.

Dinner picked up smoothly. Stiles ordered another drink before the food came out; a simple plate of chicken and roasted vegetables. No one made much of an attempt to talk, excluding Chris and Johns relentless talk of sports and economics. Stiles kept stealing Derek's potatoes and he kept getting playful glares in return. Sometime by the end of the meal, Scott's eyes were widening at something over Stiles' shoulder and he was dropping his fork against his plate. No one seemed to notice but him and Derek, they each discreetly looked over their shoulders, but all they saw were a few people at the bar. When they turned back around, Scott was silently cutting his chicken, his cheeks pink and his lips curled down. They shared the same quizzical look, but ultimately brushed it off.

"Dinner was surprisingly easy" Stiles said as he loosened his tie upon entering their room. Derek hummed in agreement as he slipped out of his dress slacks, stretching his limbs before collapsing on the bed.

"So what was the deal with Alison? You had your shocked face on" Derek asked as he flipped onto his back, resting one hand beneath his head and the other on his bare stomach. Stiles gasped, pausing on the middle button of his shirt.

"Oh! Alison is the girl that I caught Kira making out with!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Derek sprung into a sitting position, his jaw dropping and his eyebrows raised high.

"What? Are you positive?" He asked.

"100%. I'm also almost positive that that's why Kira got so weird when I asked her about it. Turns out, our new friend is my brothers fiancés mistress" Stiles shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around all the twists and turns that this visit has taken.

"Jeez. We haven't even reached day three and we're already onto revealing mistresses. We're not going to last the full two weeks" Derek shook his head, his eyes still wide.

"I don't think anyone is. You heard Scott, he's unhappy and doesn't know what to do. He probably knows about Alison and Kira and doesn't know how to tell our parents. This is too much for my soul, Derek" stiles sighed, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and letting it slip off of his shoulders.

"Do you think he's still going to marry her? Knowing that she's cheating on him?" Derek asked, watching Stiles slip out of his slacks.

"I have no idea. He looked pretty uncomfortable at dinner and I think maybe he saw Kira there. That's what that face was" stiles shrugged. "I don't know, just promise me you'll never cheat on me" Stiles sighed, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders, shifting forward to stand between the mans legs.

"I'd never. I like you too much" Derek smiled, running his fingers along Stiles' lower back. Stiles let his elbows rest on Derek's shoulders as he tangled his fingers in the mans hair and leaned down to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

"I like you too much too" he whispered against the mans lips. Derek hummed, pressing his hands into Stiles back and leaning down at the same time until they both collapsed on the bed, their kiss going deeper and more heated. 

-

Stiles finished tying his shoes as Derek came out of the bathroom, grabbing his wallet and phone from the little dresser.

"Can we get danishes? I want a cherry danish with my coffee" Derek asked with an easy smile.

"Whatever you want, my love. I am your servant, whatever you want, I shall retrieve and serve to you on a golden platter" Stiles dramatically said, walking up to Derek and placing his hands on the mans hips.

"Will you serve it naked?" Derek smirked.

"Of course I will. Or I could wear little golden shorts and we can get you a crown" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. Derek chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Stiles!" Their kiss was broken by the yelling and the pounding at the door. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, looking towards Derek then at the door. "Stiles, open the door!"

"Is that your father?" Derek asked in a whisper. Stiles shared a panicked look before moving to open the door. As soon as the lock was out of place, the door was swinging out, almost smacking Stiles in the face as his father came storming into the room.

"Dad, what the hell is your problem?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows furrowed down, less in confusion and more in anger now.

"This!" He held up a piece of paper, one from the complimentary notepads in every hotel room.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, flicking his eyes towards Derek, who look extremely uncomfortable.

"This is a letter from Scott saying that he is not marrying Alison" John shoved the paper at Stiles' chest, making the man wince as he reached up for it.

**_Mom and Dad, I can't marry Alison. I don't love her and I can't marry a woman that I don't love. I want to go for what I want,_ ** **_not_ ** **_settle. I'm sorry I let you down._ **

**_– Scott_ **

"At first I thought maybe it was just jitters or cold feet" John said, his voice scarily calm. "Then, after spending half an hour scouring the entire Inn, it finally clicked" he took a step closer to Stiles and ripped the paper from his hands, Derek's fingers twitching as he instinctually moved to stand beside Stiles. " _'I want to do what I love, not settle'_ " John laughed deprecatingly. "That's the exact bullshit that you told me when you left for Oregon"

"Okay, yeah, I had a talk with Scott, but I didn't tell him to bail on his wedding. Hell, maybe this isn't such a bad thing" stiles shrugged.

" _Isn't such a bad thing?_ You've always been jealous of your brother, you're spiteful and vengeful, and you came back to make him as miserable as you" John spat, taking another step closer to Stiles.

"Excuse me?" Stiles scoffed. "I have never been spiteful or vengeful. Jealous? Fuck yea, what kid wouldn't be jealous of their stepbrother when he gets a MacBook for Christmas and they get an art set" Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you've always been so mad because you thought we liked Scott better than you–"

"You do, but continue"

"-that you decided to come to his wedding and mess up his life as much as you messed up yours. You wanted to strain his relationship with us and make sure he had no one!" Stiles barked out a laugh, feeling Derek's arm start to wrap around his waist.

"What aspect of my life is messed up?" Stiles raised his hands questioningly. "What do you know about my life, _dad_? When's the last time you asked your only birth child what they were doing? Nothing in my everyday life is bad; I have a good paying job that I love, great friends, and a damn great husband. Please tell me what you find messed up about that" Stiles said, shaking his head. 

"This isn't about you, Stiles, this is about Scott and what you did. You drove him away in hopes that it would make us hate him like we hate you" Stiles stepped back, his face falling with something that should have been shock but felt a lot like a revelation of relief. Johns words fell over him in the next moment, his face stiffening and his shoulders squaring as he spluttered. "That-that's not- I didn't- that didn't come out like-"

"No I get it dad, poor little six year old stiles had nothing over cute chubby cheeked Scott. Especially when that damn Stiles looked so much like _her_ " Johns face fell as he gave Stiles a warning look, his lips twitching with a frown and his jaw clenching.

"You shut your–" he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, his breath hitching. Stiles shook his head and turned to Derek as he heard John greet whoever was on the line. Derek gently cupped the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead.

"We can leave tonight if you want" he whispered.

"I can't leave Scott" stiles rolled his eyes.

"Come with me" John grumbled, motioning for them to leave the room, his phone still pressed to his ear. Stiles and Derek reluctantly followed, climbing a set of stairs to the third floor and walking down the hall. They arrived at one of the inns bigger suites, the door cracked open. Stiles and Derek walked in behind John, watching the man move to stand beside Melissa, placing his hand at the small of her back as she glared out of the window. Upon first, Stiles saw his stepbrother and Alison sitting on opposite ends of a couch. His second glance revealed Kira and another curly haired boy standing at the left wall right when you walk in. Third glance gave away Alison's parents, standing a foot or so away from Melissa and John.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked.

"You tell us" Chris spoke harshly. "You come along, have a little chat with your easily influenced brother, and suddenly he can't run fast enough away from my daughter"

"It's not–"

"I've heard enough from you" Melissa chided, looking away from the window to glare at Scott, making the boy shrink in on himself.

"Why are we making such a big deal out of this?" Stiles asked. "They don't want to get married, so what? It's not like we're royalty and the marriage will cause peace for our kingdoms" he heard Derek stifle a laugh next to him.

"We do not need your pitiable excuse for humor, _especially_ not from people like you" Bianca sneered, scoffing as she eyes them with her arms crossed.

"Pardon me?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"For all we now, You two _turned them_ " the woman accused, gesturing between Stiles and Derek and Scott and Alison.

"I'm sensing a lot of homophobia in the room" Derek liked the tip of tip of his finger and held it out as if testing the wind.

"Don't be smart with me boy, we don't know what you've been feeding them" Chris spat.

"Oh shit honey" stiles turned to Derek with faux alarm. "Did we misplace our gay fairy dust again?" He asked, pulling stifled laugh from everyone but the two set of parents.

"Why are you insisting on making such a joke of this, young man? You were raised better than that" Melissa scolded.

"Because Mel!" Stiles threw his hands up. "This is ridiculous! They're gay! They're all gay, everyone in this room, barring the homophobic assholes, is _gay_. Or maybe bi, I don't know their stories" stiles took a step closer to the couch, gesturing towards Alison and Scott. "What I do know, is that these two do not want to marry each other and forcing them to _will_ strain your relationships forever" he said.

"You know nothing, child" Bianca scoffed for the third time, sticking her nose up.

"He actually knows quite a lot" Derek said, stepping towards Stiles and wrapping his arm around the mans waist. "He's the smartest and most observant man that I know. Even so, it doesn't take an idiot to realize how much Scott and Alison don't wish to marry each other. They're each in love with other people and you should be happy that your child has found that love, no matter what gender they found it in. Love is fucking invaluable" Derek looked at Stiles, scanning over every tiny feature in just a second. "It's rare and beautiful and it shouldn't be discriminated against" he shook his head, looking up towards the parents. "And I have no false sense of reality to think that these words are going to change your mind, but maybe it'll inspire theirs" Derek gestured towards Scott and Alison.

"If you have found someone who makes you comfortable to be yourself, who treats you nicely, and who you can see building a future with, you should be with that person. You should love that person and allow that person to love you, because love is all that we've got" Derek subconsciously pulled Stiles closer to him with the arm around the mans waist.

"Derek's right" Stiles placed his hand on the mans chest. "The best part of my day is waking up and knowing that my best friend is there next to me. That I get to wake up every morning with that person laying beside me. I get this immensely content feeling in my chest and for a few moments, nothing in the world matters but that feeling" he smiled at the man, the urge to kiss him intense. But he controlled himself enough to look at Scott and Alison. He watched the couple share a look, then look towards the other two people in the room.

"If either of you get off of that couch, you will no longer be apart of this family" Chris said coldly. Alison looked up at her father with parted lips and sad eyes. Stiles held his breath as the couple looked between their parents and their lovers.

"Just listen to your heart, the rest will follow" Stiles' words echoed back at him as Scott stared at him, something determined in his eyes as he stood up. His head flicked over Stiles' shoulders as his feet started moving. It felt like that moment in the movie when everything goes really quiet and the camera zooms, angling on Scott as he strides up to the curly headed boy and kisses him hard. Then the camera would pan in circles around them, weaving in clips of the curly mans hands gripping Scott's hips and pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, and Scott's arms wrapping around the mans shoulders and sighing into his mouth. Stiles and Derek wanted to do a round of applause as they watched, their breaths leaving them for a moment.

"Alison get up, we're leaving!" Chris said firmly, his jaw locked as he purposefully ignored the spectacle Scott was making. Stiles looked towards Kira, who was staring at Alison with such a sad, hopeful expression on her face. Alison looked at Kira for a long moment, shifting in her seat and starting to get up.

"Now!" Chris shouted, making Alison flinched and stop. She slowly stood up, everyone watching as she looked at Kira, then looked at her parents, then chose.

Kira's breath left her in a rush as Alison followed her parents out of the room, the door shutting behind them. Stiles gaped, looking towards Kira with a soft expression. Scott has pulled away from the man by now, and Melissa and John were staring out of the window silently.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" stiles whispered, walking over and pulling Kira in a tight hug. The girl didn't cry, she just sighed and melted in Stiles' grip.

"I thought she–"

"I know baby, shh" stiles cut her off, running his fingers through her hair.

"This is a fucking nightmares" John grumbled as he pulled Melissa out of the room. Stiles pulled away from Kira as the atmosphere was relieved of most of his tension. He turned towards his brother and raised his eyebrows. Scott flushed, shrugging his shoulders as he laced his fingers with the curly haired mans.

"Stiles, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is my brother Stiles and his husband Derek" Scott introduced, his voice raspy with emotion. Stiles stuck his hand into Isaacs and shook, Derek following.

"It's nice to meet you Isaac" he smiled.

"Yeah you too, I've heard quite a lot about you" the man smiled easily.

"So you're..." stiles trailed off, looking at Scott.

"Bi, I think" he laughed softly. "I don't know. All I know is that on a bad day, Isaac can instantly make me feel better without even saying a word, and that's something i want to feel for a really long time" Scott said, smiling up at the man who smiled right back at him.

"That's great, Scotty. I'm really happy that you found that" Stiles said, leaning back into Derek, placing his hands on the man just to feel him. Scott turned to Kira with a frown, his chest heaving with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered. Kira nodded, looking numb. "She loved you a lot, I could see it in her eyes. She got that look that I got" Scott said. Kira looked up at him with teary eyes, shaking her head.

"Not enough" she whispered. "She didn't love me enough"

"Hey, everyone needs to cheer up" Derek said, gently wrapping Kira under his arm. "Let's go get some coffee." He suggested.

"Yeah, id love to get to know my little brother's new boyfriend" stiles said, teasingly ruffling Scott's hair.

"Oh god, I definitely did not miss having a big brother around" Scott grumbled, waving stiles' hands away.

"You love me, now walk" stiles smiled, shoving Scott towards the door. He watched with a smile as Isaac wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder and pulled him close as they walked down the hall. Kira following after them slowly, sending stiles and Derek a reassuring smile.

"You did great in there, big guy" stiles whispered, wrapping his around around Dereks shoulders. 

"Really? I felt like puking the entire time" he sighed, wrapping his arms around Stiles' torso as they walked.

"Well you did amazing" stiles kissed his temple.

"I think your crack about the gay fairy dust was hilarious and it deserves the credit" Derek said, laughing softly into the side of Stiles' chest.

"Yes, thank you, I agree. However, testing the fucking air with your finger almost made me laugh and if I did, I wouldn't have been able to stop" stiles said, smiling against Derek's temple as they stepped into the elevator.

"We were all trying not to laugh" Scott shook his head. "Leave it to my brother to make a tense and angry situation comedic"

"Hey, what can I say?" Stiles shrugged. "It's a superpower" they laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and started down the lobby.

"Lahey!" They stopped in front of the doors at the voice, all turning around as Erica Reyes came striding up to them. "I just saw the Argents storm out of here and judging on the happy smiles and touchy touches, I'm assuming everything's out in the open" she smiled. Isaac dipped his head with a blush, but nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone knows everything" he said, pulling Scott into him with a smile. Erica turned towards Stiles with a wide, red smile.

"Those people are seriously assholes. Most of the small town idiots in this town are, even my parents. If they found out my boyfriend was black they'd have heart attacks" she rolled her eyes. 

"Well we were just going to get some coffee, would you like to join us?" Stiles asked, laughing easily.

"I should actually get going, but I'm happy things worked out" she smiled one last time at them, patting Isaacs arm before walking away. The group turned back around and left the inn, the doors swinging shut behind them.

"We'll meet you at Beacon Cafe?" Stiles asked, turning to Scott. 

"Yeah sure" the younger man smiled easier than stiles had ever seen, leaning into Isaac with something warm in his eyes.

"You want to ride with us?" Derek asked Kira.

"I wouldn't be imposing?" She asked timidly.

"You need to stop asking that. You're not imposing, we're offering. Now, come on, you need a cherry danish" Derek smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her towards their car. Stiles tossed the keys to Derek and headed for the passenger seat. Derek opened Kira's door for her and smiled softly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked before she could jump into the car. Kira sighed, looking down at the ground for a long moment before shrugging.

"I don't–"

"Kira!" The girls head shot up, hey eyes wide as her body locked up. The three of them rounded the car and watched as Alison ran up the long winding driveway of the inn, her once neat hair rushing around in disarray against the wind

"Ally?" Kira whispered. Alison reaches them in seconds, her hands instantly coming up to cup Kira's cheeks as she leaned in and kissed her passionately. This time, stiles and Derek really did clap, leaning into each other as they watched Kira and Alison desperately hold each other.

"This is beautiful" Stiles said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We leave home for three days and get sucked into a lifetime movie" Derek hummed.

"A really gay lifetime movie" Stiles added.

"Oh yeah, super gay" Derek nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I want to be with you. I want to wake up next to you with that feeling that Stiles was talking about even though I always have that feeling around you. I want to hold your hand and kiss you without worrying about if someone sees, and I want to love you the way that you deserve to be loved" Alison rambled hysterically.

"But your parents–"

"They don't matter anymore! You do, you always have" Alison cut Kira off, shaking her head. Kira stared into the woman's eyes for a long moment, confliction crossing her face.

"I love you too" she whispered finally before kissing Alison again.

"Yay!" Stiles cheered, clapping again and making the girls pull away with soft laughs.

"Let's go celebrate love with danishes and coffee" Derek said, his stomach growling.

"Yes, let's go feed my starving husband. Chop, chop" stiles ushered the two girls into the car, congratulating them as he did. He looked at Derek as they were driving out and shared a similar 'I'm really glad I have you' expression as they tangled their fingers together.


End file.
